1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to connection to a communication network.
2. Related Art
A wireless LAN (Local Area Network) is known as one of communication networks. Recently, the number of places where an access point is installed has been increasing. Accordingly, it becomes possible to connect to a wireless LAN and perform communication at various places.
As a technique related to connection to a wireless LAN, there is, for example, a technique disclosed in JP-A-2004-304392. According to JP-A-2004-304392, a wireless LAN bridge transmits a frame in which Internet setting information is embedded, and a terminal device connects to the Internet using the Internet setting information in the frame.
Using the technique described in JP-A-2004-304392, it is possible to easily connect to the Internet via a wireless LAN bridge.
However, for example, to an access point installed at a public place, such as a station and an airport, communication terminals of unspecified users are generally connected. Furthermore, it may be possible that a large number of unspecified users connect to the access point at the same time. For these reasons, there is a concern about risks such as wiretapping and unauthorized access.
Furthermore, it may happen that, after a user has connected to an access point, the user finds it worthless to connect to the access point for reasons such as a service desired by the user not being provided on a wireless LAN. Accordingly, the above-mentioned risks unnecessarily increase.
The above problem is not limited to wireless LANs. In the case of connecting to a relay device in a wired network also, the problem may occur.